If it began with pain will it end with the same?
by Oddle
Summary: She had suffered long enough and the scene she sees is the last blow to turn her judgement into nonexistent. Insanity now consuming her, is there any hope at all? Will anyone reach out to her? Or will she suffer a tragic end?
1. Mind Set Prologue

**A/N: This is an idea that ocurred to me... Hope you guys like it! (This is just the prologue...that's why it's short)**

**

* * *

**

**Chapter 1**

**Mind set (Prologue)**

Glass. That damned window.  
Impotence. That damned feeling of knowing you can't do anything about it.  
The person? Belarus.  
The reason? Heartbreak.  
The outcome? Inevitably painful.

She stood there, watching silently from her room's window, hand coldly settled upon it's edge. Her hair trailed off with the wind, swiftly turning with each gust of wind, hiding her face at times. Her bow on the verge of flying off of her head and out into the snowy display in front of her.

She stared at the painful scene below her. Her beloved brother, Russia, walking in an unknown direction, holding hands with a shadowy figure she couldn't decipher. For the past years, she had seen this every night. The pain always the same. But she always watched anyway. Her attempts were never successful. Her love was never returned. Along the years her drive had died. She no longer even tried to get Russia's attention. She just resulted to suffering silently in her empty room. She knew it always ended the same way: with a broken heart and another painful memory.  
She often thought that it would be less painful to just be dead. Sadly, that wish was hard to realize as well. She was a country after all. She could harm herself and attempt suicide all the times she desired; but as long as one citizen lived in her country, she was pretty much immortal. Her injuries would recover almost immediately, leaving no trace behind. Who knew eternal life could be such a hell.

"Wait... As long as one citizen lives...? What if I were to- no... Stop it Belarus, my citizens do not deserve to suffer because of my personal problems..." she shook her head a bit.

That same idea banged her brain every single night. She tried to push it away to no avail. Slowly she felt it getting stronger and stronger after each night. But up to now, she had been successful in pushing it away...at least until the next day.

Belarus wiped a semi-frozen tear from her delicate face and stared at the now empty snowy grounds below.

Suddenly a noise grabbed her attention. She turned to see and what she saw was the last blow that ate away the little sanity she had left.  
Her brother...with his lover! His lover now visible! She could see the person clearly! And of all people...it was a belorussian lover! A common person! How dare her brother love a citizen of hers! Why? How?

The blow was like having her heart ripped out and her brain being shut down. That was it. Enough. They will all pay. And in the end she would find peace. For the death of her citizens meant her own death. And death to her now meant her long-awaited rest and peace.  
Tomorrow night she shall dine with the gods...

* * *

**A/N: Uh-oh... Belarus finally snapped! O_O Things are going to get very ugly, huh? This was just a small prologue... Tell me what you guys think! Should I continue it? :3**


	2. Step One: Clear the work space

**Chapter 2  
Step One: Clear the work space.**

* * *

"Well...first things are first, yes?"  
She simply smirked insanely to herself. She grabbed her dear knife, placed it within the folds of her elaborate dress and sprinted out of her room, not bothering to close the window, now slowly filling her room with snow.

Her first target: that cursed lover her brother had chosen.  
Method of killing: quick and painless.  
She still had some sort of decency left. She was a lady after all.

She sneaked through the hallways of the house, carefully keeping watch for her brother or the Baltic nations. Getting caught wasn't any fun now was it?

Her brow began to grow sweaty from her tense movements. She wasn't used to this kind of attack. Usually she would confront anything head-on but this situation was different. She reached the door within little time, not once did she bump into anyone.  
"Brother probably sent them off to run some errands... Yes, that has to be the reason."

She slowly reached for the doorknob and spun it. It opened slowly and quietly. Perfect.  
She first sneaked a peek outside. It was clear. Also perfect. She made her way outside, not bothering to wear any extra clothes against the cold. It's not like she could get really sick or anything. At moments like these it was nice to be a nation. Never having to take such horrible medicines...

She slowly walked to the nearest tree and hid behind it. She peeked from its edge and observed her surroundings. It seemed empty.  
"She could not have gone far..."  
She frowned as she proceeded to inspect the area again.

"Bingo." There she was. That traitor of a Belorussian...  
With no time for a second plan, she made her way towards her. She seemed simple enough. Skinny, average height, brunette...she seemed like a nice person...  
"No... She is evil... She is a traitor."  
Belarus looked decided and approached her from behind. The girl was just staring at the side of the house with a smile on her face. Probably thinking about Russia… Too bad she didn't know the consequences of nearing Belarus' dear brother...

Belarus didn't have to think twice before lunging forward and ending her pitiful existence. She snaked an arm around her neck, kicked the back of her legs, causing her to fall on her knees and positioned the knife precisely on her neck, never losing her grip on the girl.  
She may be a small girl in size but Belarus was very strong. All those hours of fighting against the Baltic nations were nice exercise.

The girl tried to scream but couldn't. Fear consumed her. Paralyzing her...  
A silent tear fell from her face and onto Belarus' hand as she delivered the final blow to her neck.  
She quickly let the body fall limp on the snow. She didn't want any blood on her dress. Crimson staining white, the vision seemed to put Belarus in a trance. She shook her head, coming back to her now-twisted reality. She left the body there, knowing snow would cover it in a matter of minutes. She cleaned her knife on the snow and put it away.  
It was time to go home and decide the rest of her plan. There was no way to kill ten million people in 24 hours with just a knife after all. Belarus wasn't stupid.

"Brother has a locked room with weapons he used to use against enemies... Maybe I can use those... What are they called? Nukes…? Yes I think they are... They will be of use then. Brother had to get rid of those anyway. I saw those papers saying so..."  
She continued to talk to herself as she casually entered the house again.

She promptly went to her room, rid herself of clothing, and went to take a bath. She ignored the snow now making a small pile next to her bed, it's not like she'll sleep tonight anyway...  
She slipped into the bath, sighing happily... Tonight she would check those weapons... Tomorrow she would be at peace. Just, perfect... She let herself enjoy her final bath.

* * *

**[Meanwhile]**

"Yes… I might actually get rid of her this time! This plan was just genius! Now to unlock that weapon storage..." a wicked smile ran through a shady face that slowly entered the house... "Let phase two commence."

* * *

**[Meanwhile]**

"Well this isn't right..." said a usually happy American as he read a certain report a certain Baltic had brought him... The Baltic nation had seemed nervous upon handing America the papers… As if he had stolen them, maybe… All America knew was that the nation, Lithuania, ran off to Poland's house, pleading America not to tell Russia he had delivered him that, nor his location. Although his location was very predictable though… he was always with Poland nowadays anyway.

"I need a plane to Russia! Didn't you hear me? Now!" he ordered as he got his jacket.  
He got his briefcase and walked out of his house, wind hitting his face as he frowned...

* * *

**A/N: Hey! (: It's kind of short... But I'm starting to develop this story and that's why. Still thinking of what will happen next :3 (First time I try to write a story along these lines)**

**Here I introduced the main antagonist *mysterious music* plus America's coming! I wonder what Lithuania gave him... hehe ^_^ I tried to make the grammar as perfect as I could. English is not my main language. (Spanish is) Any critiques are welcome, I know I'm not perfect and I aim to get better.**

**Hope you guys liked it! Remember to review! Reviews are what keeps a writer going after all!**


	3. Step Two: Allow no disturbance

**Chapter 3**

**Step two: Allow no disturbance**

**

* * *

**

A wretched screech lined her ears. "Damned door..." she thought to herself. Thankfully all remained as it was. No new sounds came and she let out a relieved sigh.

She was currently wearing a different set of clothes. Her hair now in a ponytail, was missing her trademark bow. She had used the ribbon to tie her hair back instead. She had a black, round-neck, long sleeved, cotton shirt that perfectly wrapped itself around her. She was wearing black, skinny type pants and simple black boots that didn't reach high up her leg. The boots didn't have a heel though. She was never a fan of high shoes anyway.  
Some would ask why she even owned clothes like that, but alas, Belarus was a strange character... Maybe she dressed like that last Halloween? Who knows...

Her fingers curled nervously against every edge of each wall as she peeked for any signs of movement. The house was dark and it was almost impossible for any person to move around without bumping into things. Yet she had the house memorized perfectly... The sounds of her watch anxiously urged her to go on. The night itself was peaceful, but her heart was working as if it had to support five people at the same time. Her thoughts wandered on and off about what to do. She had succumbed to the point in which her future actions weren't actually planned, she simply had to improvise from now on.

As she slowly made her way down the flight of stairs that led to her goal, she heard a noise.  
She felt herself jump along with her heart, as if she were a hare hiding from a fox. Her body suddenly seemed coiled on it self, ready to spring out at any time.

A minute or so passed.  
No more sounds.  
Then the noise began.

It seemed as if someone was knocking on the door. But who in the right mind comes at 2:00am to someone's house?

* * *

**[Moments earlier...]**

"You people seriously make my happy meal life, unhappy... And I'm not kidding..." a familiar American pouted as he argued on the phone.  
He then sighed as he said, "Well if you knew this would happen why didn't you **tell me I'd arrive at Russia between 1:00 and 3:00am during a Holiday! ?**"  
Strange bickers on could be hard from America and whoever was having to take the heat of his annoyance.

"What do you mean survive until tomorrow! ? What kind of support is that! ? Not only is every single freaking person probably **sleeping** because of holidays but every hotel or motel are **hours of walk away!"**

He sighed and gripped the bridge of his nose in annoyance. "But whatever, I'll survive. Bye." he looked at his watch, "Oh, and before you hang up, you're fired." he hung up and slipped his phone in his pocket. What was he going to do now...

* * *

Belarus felt herself tremble as she approached the source of the noise. She found herself before the front door.  
"What the..." she mumbled under her breath.

She looked from the small peephole and what she saw was beyond any expectations. America! ? What was that idiot doing there! ?  
He was covered in snow and his glasses seemed foggy. His facial expression seemed angry beyond reality. And he was holding on to a briefcase of sorts. Odd...

She turned around pretending to not notice until she realized:  
"If I leave him there he can make some real noise and wake everyone up... That would not be good for any of us..."

But she also knew that if he came in, he could (and most likely would) ruin her plans. She thought of all possible solutions. Then it hit her. She just had to keep him busy until she was done right?  
She looked around her for any possible items that could help her gruesome task.  
She saw some rope and chains that the Baltics had used recently.  
She knew the chain and lock was used to close the gates, which explains why America was at the door in the first place. The ropes she guessed were for some boring chore she was happy she didn't have to do.

"Bingo..." she grasped the rope, still ignoring the constant knocks on the door, and tied them on each little column statue at each end of the doorway, ensuring that he would fall as soon as he stepped in. She picked up the chain and lock and settled into position.

She opened the door and crouched back into position.

"Uh... Hello? Russia? Lithuania? Latvia...? Estonia? Anyone?"

"How rude... You remember them and not me." A menacing voice lined America's thoughts.

"What-" he stepped forward and all went black.

* * *

"Oww... What the? Where am I...?"  
America slightly groaned at the pain he felt on his sides... Actually, he felt completely constricted.

"Be silent... I have work to do."

"Russia...? Wait Russia doesn't sound like that... Where is that voice coming from! Who are you! Where the fuck am I! What the hell is going on! I should've stayed home eating bur-"

"I said be quiet." Belarus came from behind him, skillfully placing her knife next to his throat. "Unless you want some bloody clothes and a bad throat pain for at least a week... that can work too."

"For about a week, huh? I'm guessing you know what I am then. This just means that you're a nation too, am I right?"

"Seriously America, I thought you would've recognized me by now." she slowly lowered her face next to his, her cheek almost touching his. He slowly turned his face, careful not to get stabbed, as she waited for his reaction, except she hoped he'd get stabbed.

"Belarus...?"

"Correct. And for your prize..." she was faking a thoughtful face.  
"You get nothing how about that?" she coldly replied as she moved away the knife, stored it away and got up. She then proceeded to kick him in the chest, making him gasp as he fell backwards.

"...what... is going on... with you! ?" he gasped for air as he talked.

"Nothing really... Just thought this world would be better off without me." she coldly shrugged.

"You're crazy..." he spat, still a bit shocked.

"I do not doubt it." she smirked in a twisted manner, sending chills down America's spine.

"Where are we?" he swiftly looked away from her and started to look around the place.

"Brother's weapon storage." she said as she turned her back on him, walking to some strange panel that seemed to be a launching control of some sorts.

"..." He stared blankly for a while. But then it hit him. "Don't do this to yourself."

"And why not?" she casually turned around with what some people would confuse for an innocent face.

Their eyes met, their intentions now clear.

America may have known the answer. In a way this was why he came here, the weapon storage... The note was correct after all... He stumbled to his knees, ignoring the chains painfully starting to embed on his skin, and prepared himself for maybe the biggest fight he's ever had. Even if it was to save Belarus from, well, Belarus... Even if it was more like a psychological war...  
And somehow, for the first time in his life, he wasn't sure if he'd win it...

* * *

**A/N: Hello~! Ok... Sorry this took a while to upload... I'm a high school student and it's not easy... (Considering my finals are in two weeks... Man I hate those tests...) Anyway, this chapter was longer than the rest! *crowd cheer* :) So yeah... Hope you liked it! Here I pretty much brought America into the story and a few hints of his purpose for being there in the first place. Belarus is still crazy and who knows what will happen next! *wink wink nudge nudge hint hint* xD Review and tell me what you think! Reviews make any writer here in FanFiction happy!  
**

**PS: I don't own Hetalia... But I do own this iPod touch with Hetalia pictures! xD**

**Second PS: Apologize in advance for any possible grammar error or typo... My main language is Spanish.**


	4. Step three: Make it or break it

**A/N: I'M NOT DEAD! AND I'M SO SORRY! D: **

I bet you already forgot this even existed. Yes, you, the one with the face. ):

**So yeah, after a billion trillion years, here's chapter 4. I hope you like it... I'll give a little explanation of what kept me from writing at the bottom. I feel like that's the least I owe you guys. And yea, I'm SO SORRY AGAIN! But some things just can't be helped...**

* * *

**_Recap:_**

_"..." He stared blankly for a while. But then it hit him. "Don't do this to yourself."_

_"And why not?" she casually turned around with what some people would confuse for an innocent face._

_Their eyes met; their intentions now clear._

_America may have known the answer. In a way this was why he came here, the weapon storage... The note was correct after all... He stumbled to his knees, ignoring the chains painfully starting to embed on his skin, and prepared himself for maybe the biggest fight he's ever had. Even if it was to save Belarus from, well, Belarus... Even if it was more like a psychological war..._  
_And somehow, for the first time in his life, he wasn't sure if he'd win it..._

_

* * *

_

**Chapter 4:**

**Step three: Make it or break it  
**

"You know..." America shook his head slightly to the side, trying to move his bangs out of way. "I came here to see this storage actually-"

"Answer what I asked you." Belarus was getting angry. Well not just angry, she was completely annoyed as well.  
Everything was going perfect. But then this idiot had to show up to ruin her plans! Couldn't even one single thing happen as she wanted it? Seriously!

"...Well as I was saying, I got this note, more like report actually-" his voice was gaining speed, sure to become a little rant if Belarus wouldn't stop it soon, making her squint her eyes in annoyance as she realized this.

"That's not the answer I desire." she quickly interrupted, trying to spare the damage to her ears, brain and time.

"Let me finish." America's voice was harsh. He was a nice guy but let's face it, everyone's patience reaches an end sometime.

"…Whatever..." she looked away rashly, trying to focus on her task and ignore him at the same time.

But something he said started to catch her attention...

"Anyway, well the report I got said that around 42% to 48% of all the nuclear weapons and stuff that should've been eliminated years ago are still here. Which means that-"

"I understand, America. You mean to say that brother did not hold up his part of whatever agreement you made."

For the love of all that is cheesy and free!

How many times was she going to interrupt him! ?

America mumbled to himself a bit in protest.

"What?" she arched an eyebrow, looking away from the control pad she was examining and turning to the chained nation.

It was a small room covered with either control pads or stacks of ammo. It had all the control screens, conveniently turned on and ready, but somehow she didn't seem to give it much importance. Blow up nations first, ask questions later. Yeah, that worked. (Not really, no…)

He shifted uncomfortably as he decided to speak. "Look. This isn't some cheesy movie about people getting stabbed in the face-"

"But I like that kind of movie, America."

Deep breath, America…deep breath. Good boy. Next plan. Ignoring what she had said, "...Please just stop. You really don't want to kill innocent lives..."

Bad move America.

Her eye twitched and she felt herself snap.  
"Innocent! You think THEY are INNOCENT! You have no idea what they have done! They must pay with-!"

Really bad move...

"Whoa! It's not like they know YOU are their country! Heck, they don't know people like us exist! And whatever they did, it can't be that bad!"

Her eyes widened in shock. The words of his last sentence echoed in her head. _Can't be that bad._ Something about it sunk in. Was she overreacting? Suddenly her expression saddened for a bit. "But-"

" Also, isn't it odd that all these controls are activated and ready?"

She was broken. And now this… She didn't want to doubt anything. But now, she found herself analyzing what the American had said.  
A few years back she might have stated: _"...you are seriously a fool. Are you retarded by any chance? Did England drop you on your head as a young nation?"_

_Putting away the knife and placing two fingers on the bridge of her nose, making a slightly annoyed face and not even caring to analyze his words. Not caring if her judgment were right or wrong._

But now... She just felt even more insane.  
What if he was right? What if she were making a mistake?

No...  
But maybe... No!  
But what if!

"God, just stop!" she yelled, throwing her knife at America, thankfully landing next to him and not in him.  
A tear ran down her pale face. From her wide, insane eyes, to her frail lips and then to the floor. Her emotions shifted from one extreme to the next. That in-between died long ago.

"Do you think I have always desired this? I just wanted to be loved! To feel needed! To be happy! But was that okay? No!" tears ran freely down her cheeks. "I was constantly abused by brother! I was back-stabbed, abandoned, played. Do you seriously think I desire to live any longer? I'm a useless nation that depends on Russia! I loved him! But now…" she gripped her head in the outburst and fell to her knees. This stupid nation had made her collapse.

" THEY SHOULD ALL DIE! I SHOULD DIE!" she yelled as she came to an abrupt stop and shift in emotions.

"Why won't you let me die..?" her eyes gained the sudden expression of a lost child's as she whispered in a tender yet broken voice before she felt herself collapse. Exhausted, hurt both mentally and physically, her body just didn't have the drive to keep on going with this mission.

America racked his brain for a plan. What the hell could he do now? Oh, right, he had awesome super strength… WHY THE HELL DID HE REMEMBER THAT NOW! For the love of all that was cheesy and free, how in the world could he forget that!

"Da, you called?" Russia peeked from the entrance, psychotic smile intact.

America crash landed his thoughts and rashly looked to the doorway...and felt intimidated like never before. It was indeed Russia. He noticed Belarus, now lying unconscious on the floor. This was no good. He had to get out. But he wasn't willing to leave that troubled girl behind at the mercy of her brother. She may be insane but maybe, just maybe, there was still one last string of sanity that could be restored…or not… But it didn't hurt to try. Well, actually, in this case, it most likely would hurt anyway… But heroes left no man behind... Wait, or were those marines? Ah, whatever; point is, he wasn't going to leave her. For one reason or the other, he was a hero and that was that.

Russia approached him. America slightly tried to inch away. How exactly did Russia notice them? Wasn't he sleeping? America doubted he could've heard the whole argument from his room...

Russia casually reached for a key and freed America. Then smiled and said:  
"Sorry for my sister...I bet she snapped again am I right?"

"Uhh...yeah..." he rubbed his arm as he got up and tried to back away.

"You trying to leave? But it's too soon! And you know about the plan now. I cannot allow you to speak of this." He ended his statement with a smile.

"Uh...no worries I won't say a thing!" his heroic resolve was wavering a bit. He wanted to live after all!

"Sorry but... Say goodbye, America."  
He lunged forward, America barely dodging.

"Aww, if you move you'll only make this worse!"

Why would Russia free him only to try to kill him after? There was just no way around the mind of a psycho, was there? Unless Russia wanted to "have fun" hunting him down or something. Either way it was America's only chance. America should've just eaten his hamburgers and went to sleep last night…

Then, a little light bulb turned on inside America's head.

"You planned this didn't you! You wanted to get rid of her! But you couldn't! You had to make her do it herself! Who knows if you planned to get rid of me along the way as well!" he was bluffing, trying to buy time so he could reach the girl and try to leave.

"You're smart, America... How did you know?"

WHAT! ? It felt as if America's brain slapped his head. So he really did plan all this! Holy crap! Now he REALLY had to leave! FAST!

"Lucky guess?" America lunged towards him, pushing him, making him fall. America ran towards Belarus, picked her up and laid her on his shoulder as if she were a rag doll and ran up the stairs. The only thing he hoped for was for Belarus not to wake up and kick him in the face. Or stab his back...  
He wondered if he made the right choice.  
Oh well. Too late now.

He ran to the door only to find it locked. He felt adrenaline rush through him. He looked to the sides. Nowhere to go but up the stairs…  
"America, don't be like that... Let's just play a friendly game." Friendly, huh? Probably the same "friendly" that meant something worse than cutting out your organs and feeding them to polar bears.

Russia was getting close. America had to run.

He rushed up the stairs and entered the first room he could see - an empty bedroom. It was girly and creepy in a way. He thought of jumping out the window, but there was a pile of snow blocking it... "Shit..."

He quickly looked around. No more windows. He didn't have the time to clear the way and jump. He decided not to question it nor think about it any longer and headed back towards the door.  
He could hear footsteps coming from the stairs. His heart was nearly on his throat now.

Belarus was really out of it. Still limp as a doll. America opened the door a bit and peeked, only to see a pair of feet walking along the hallway. It was now or never. He backed up, kicked the door and ran.

"There you are!"

"Get the fuck away from me!"

America lunged himself to the side, avoiding an attack. He fell to the floor, unable to have steadied himself with the weight on his shoulder.

Belarus: still knocked out. What the hell! Was she dead? Well of course not...but it seemed like it!

America picked her up again, barely missing a jab from the pipe. He ran to another door. Locked.

"Holy fucking lord I don't want to fucking end up as Swiss cheese, everyone knows Cheddar is better!"

Russia lunged towards him. The pipe struck his side, making him wobble on his feet. He felt as the end ripped through his clothing. He looked down to see a not-so-comforting thing. He was bleeding. This didn't look good. He was totally defenseless in a way.  
If a normal person had done that, his wound would've healed almost instantly. But the blow came from another nation... Somehow it seemed like an inconvenient fucked up mess to him. He was holding Belarus with one hand and clutching his side with another. He ran from Russia as fast as he could. Russia was walking, confidently knowing there was no way out.  
Wait... There was no way out! ? Fuuuuuuuuuu-

A last door was the end of the hall, and America tried to open it. No luck. "Damn Russia!" he thought. He felt like cursing endlessly at his current luck, somehow reminding him of that South Italy... Man that guy was in a league of his own. Such levels of insults and curses were probably unknown to the world before that Italian came along...

America started to think it was ALL planned. Wouldn't it be convenient to wipe out both your nemesis and your stalker sister all in the same night? Wow America, you're slow on the update sometimes, huh?

America had an idea. He reached for Belarus' knife. He had picked it up after being unchained, since she had thrown the knife next to him earlier. He grabbed it and jabbed it at the door's lock, thankfully breaking it. How sharp were these freaking things Belarus had anyway! ?  
Oh well, screw that, he was thankful.  
He heard Russia curse and start running. His heart was pounding, his vision starting to blur. On which side was his body anyway?  
The loss of blood wasn't exactly helping either...

He ran as fast as he could towards the window. It was a huge drop. But it was his only chance at survival. He wasn't exactly sure if he'd survive a fall from Russia's house. The whole "immune from normal people attacks and screwed by nation attacks" issue was a bit confusing even to him. But there was no time for doubt.

**To be free or to die trying.**

He closed his eyes, gripped on tight to Belarus and ran straight for the window. The steps of the man following him stopped, letting out an amused chuckle. "You won't make it."  
He didn't listen. He ran.

Shattering glass was the last sound he heard. Shielding Belarus with his own body was the last thing he remembered doing...

* * *

**A/N: OKAY! So I've read this chapter like twenty times already. I fixed it all I could, started to question my own sanity and now I can't even tell if it's good or not anymore. Derp.  
**

**-Explanation-**

**Let's see... Well some things I'd rather not rant about. But I guess I can sum it all up by saying that I had many personal problems and there was like a family crisis as well. The less horrible but also time-consuming things can be basically blamed on high school, the college board test (I'm still waiting for the results and omg I'm so impatient), and the usual high school drama. Blegh. Sometimes it's easier to be a loner. Also, my cat escaped and returned pregnant. Which means I now have three kittens poking around my house~ Yay~ But I need to find homes for them... That's going to be a challenge considering everyone I know already have pets... Oh, and I also got sucked right back into my childhood obsession and love: Pokémon. I bought Pokémon White and I passed the game in two days. lol And thanks to that game I got majorly sucked into FerrisWheelShipping (The couple name of the girl player character and N - the story's "antagonist")(LOVE IT~) I now stalk around the game, complaining that I can't ever find anyone to use the Entralink or the Xtransciever with. My Pal Pad is also empty. lol  
**

** And so on and so forth... Whoop-dee-doo~ **

**But eh, life is good now~ I also gained optimism for some strange reason. Heh.  
**

** So yeah, thanks for reading! I really hope that you like it. I also hope that my writing style didn't crash and burn too much during all this time... Please review! I'll try to get to work on the next chapters as soon as I can! -goes into her little writer/high school student cave-**

And PS: I don't own Hetalia nor its characters... But I own a PS3! (What the- that makes no sense...)**  
**


	5. Step four: Retreat

_**Recap:**_

_He ran as fast as he could towards the window. It was a huge drop. But it was his only chance at survival. He wasn't exactly sure if he'd survive a fall from Russia's house. The whole "immune from normal people attacks and screwed by nation attacks" issue was a bit confusing even to him. But there was no time for doubt._

_**To be free or to die trying.**_

_He closed his eyes, gripped on tight to Belarus and ran straight for the window. The steps of the man following him stopped, letting out an amused chuckle. "You won't make it."_  
_He didn't listen. He ran._

_Shattering glass was the last sound he heard. Shielding Belarus with his own body was the last thing he remembered doing..._

* * *

**Chapter 5:**

**Step four: Retreat**

You'd think that some kind soul would rescue you if they found you passed out on the snow freezing to death. And that then you'd wake up in a cozy house being taken care of by nice people. You know, like the movies.  
Not this time.

It was early morning by now, light rushed through the surroundings as our collapsed hero finally came to his senses.  
America's eyes slowly opened and he immediately groaned in pain.  
It was cold, hell, it was freezing and he could see the white puffs of air leave him.  
He winced as he tried to lift himself up from the thin layer of snow covering most of his body but his body gave in before he could complete the task. Instead, he rolled a bit to his side and glanced at the spot he was previously covering.  
His wound immediately throbbed and he tried his best not to make a pained noise. Instead he tightly shut his eyes, clenched his fists and tried to wait out the surge of pain. He knew that one would take its time healing.

"On the bright side, Russia probably thinks I died from the wound he caused me or something... And he'll probably just plan a way to find and get rid of Belarus first before even thinking of targeting my country. Wait a minute, that's not a completely good thing either... But I guess it's as close as I'll get to an advantage. But I'll find a way to win this! After all, the hero always wins! Ahaha! OW, this hurts..."

After the pain seemed to go numb, maybe from the sheer cold, he tried to take a good look at where he was previously laying since Belarus had to be there.  
He tried to keep his breath steady as he reached for her. She was still unconscious (which wasn't much of a surprise) and her features for once seemed peaceful. Her usual frown was less noticeable, her breathing was steady and she made no other movement. He allowed himself to stare, silently wondering how her mind worked. How a girl so pretty could have such a disturbing personality. But a little voice inside him told him that if it wasn't for that, she wouldn't be her, and that in a crazy way, it made her unique, maybe even beautiful in her own untamed way.

What he then felt wasn't love, since it was too soon for that. But he couldn't deny that something in him was starting to develop a curiosity and maybe even a soft spot for the girl.

Then he just smiled. "Don't worry, the heroes never lose." His mind was made up. He would somehow get them out of there and he would show her that life wasn't that bad at all. Hell, that it was amazing. He slowly got up (careful not to fall) and awkwardly tried to pick her up. His body threatened to give in at any second, but his sheer stubbornness kept him going.  
When it came to determination, he was first. That was something every single nation knew first hand, for good or for worse.  
He settled her on his arms, bridal style, and carefully took a few steps. To mention that his side was hurting again was understatement, it felt like someone was stabbing his would and twisting the weapon inside him. He could feel it reopen and felt a thin but steady line of blood trickle out of it and down his body.  
America bit his lip in a futile attempt to distract himself from the pain, only managing to hurt himself more.  
Belarus on the other hand, still seemed safe inside her dreams, peacefully asleep.

And like that he urged on, ignoring his pain and praying his body would hold on a bit longer. His ragged breaths and clumsy steps were the only noise in the forest.

* * *

After painful hours of slow progress, the endless white of the forest slowly started to recede, a trail of normal dirt and then street making themselves visible. America felt like laughing with joy but knew that it wasn't over yet. And most importantly, that it would most likely hurt if he laughed. Plus it could even wake Belarus and unleash a new barrage of pain on him, run off and ruin all his efforts and his plan. He was not in the mood for that.

The street made a new noise to his ears as he walked upon it. His body was still was still hurting but his mind was even more determined to succeed now.

Sadly for him, his body had other plans. His vision blurred and his side hurt so much that he collapsed on his knees. The black taking full control by the time he fell forward.  
Again, Belarus in his arms was the last thing he saw. Except this time, he was glad that he heard screams and rushing steps too.

* * *

"Bonjour, mon ami~! Welcome back to reality~ You should be glad I found you, Amerique!"

America blinked slowly, the words he heard echoing in his head. His vision slowly focused on a smiling figure in front of him.

"Belarus. Where is she! ?" He snapped up in a flash, standing from the bed he was on.

"Oh dear, sit down won't you? You were holding on to her so tightly that brought her along too~ I believe you're looking for the word "merci", Amerique. She's right there~" France pointed to the couch at the other side of the room.

"I don't know why you would hold on to that devil but oh well~ Oh and you might want to put some clothes on before you try and wake her or something~ Oh hon hon~"

"Wait what?" America looked down to find himself far from what he remembered looking like. There were several bandages on his arms and a rather large gauze wrapped with bandages on his side. Those, he noticed, were staining red. But apart from that, his body was completely bare.  
"Holy cheeseburgers, why am I naked! ? Where are my clothes! ?"America panicked as he tried to cover himself, grabbing some blankets and wrapping himself like a cocoon.

"Well you were both soaking wet with all the melting snow on you, so I had to remove them~ But there's a few set of clothes in that closet that might fit you both~ Now if you excuse me, I have something that needs tending to~"  
France trailed off and from his tone of voice, America did **not** want to know what that something was.  
Then again, why was France in Russia?

"Am I even in Russia anymore?"  
The questions he muttered went unanswered of course and he figured he'd ask France about it later. Not that he cared much though. All he wanted at this point was to go back home, rest, and then let Operation Belarus begin. Oh yes, he even gave his mission a name. He awkwardly hopped to the closet, not wanting to come out of his cocoon in case Belarus woke up.  
He managed to wiggle his arms out of his cocoon and reached inside the closet and surprisingly found a pair of clothes identical of his and a dress just like Belarus' usual one...and an identical replica of every-other-nation-he-knew's clothes. Creepy.  
He did **not** want to know why he had those. But for now, he was happy and thankful at the sight of clothes so he would just take them and ignore the theories that popped into his mind. He looked around for other articles of clothing he needed, and was more than disturbed when he found them in a nearby drawer. For both him **and** Belarus...

He shook his head and made his way to the bathroom. There was no point in questioning something that would probably scar him mentally.  
He took shower and came out sporting his usual outfit, pushing the disturbing possibilities away. He had to admit that putting on bandages again was a bit of a difficult task and that if someone saw the result of his medical treatment for himself, they'd think he was closer to a mummy than to an injured person.  
He looked out the nearby window and sighed in relief as the drastically different surroundings hit him. "This is definitely not Russia. Maybe France was shopping for his weird food ingredients and found us? Whatever the reason, I'm glad. But I still have a long way to go." Now he didn't really want to ask France anything. Didn't have to either.

His gaze went towards Belarus.  
"She's knocked out pretty good. Hehe, I'll take that as a bonus." He grinned a bit as he whispered to himself, glad that he didn't have to go to war against a confused Belarus just yet.  
He went towards her and put his hand on her head.  
"I'll save you. I swear." His face was serious but kind as he reached for her.  
He lifted her up, careful not to touch any areas with bandages and careful not to accidentally hurt himself more.

Plus he didn't really want to accidentally mess up her blanket cocoon and see things he didn't need to...

He still felt beaten and his wound hurt from time to time, but he didn't really want to stick around in France's house too long. Not safe. For anyone. That was a basic rule every nation also knew.

And with that, he went outside the room. Belarus was safely in his arms again as he made his way down the stairs.

* * *

**A/N:** **HELLO!** I'm still alive...again. *Gets hit by flying rocks and cats* Okay, okay, I'm **sorry**... I just fail at forcing out chapters while I have a writer's block... Q.Q But keep in mind that I'm **100% determined** to finish this. And it's not a ridiculously long story so don't worry, you won't have to wait for 50 chapters to see the ending. It'll probably take like, I don't know, maybe 4 more or so? Anyway, I **WILL** finish this.

Review? Please? :D I'll love you forever if you do~

So yeah, I don't own Hetalia. In fact I own no animes or mangas at all! Disclaimers always have to rub that in more... *sob*

And PS: Sorry for any typos or anything that might have slipped by me. I did read this over and over until I once again started questioning my sanity but I'm only human. Something might have slipped past me.

**And thank you to everyone that reviewed in the past chapters! You're awesome! :)**


	6. Step five: Face the truth

_**Recap:**_

_His gaze went towards Belarus._  
_"She's knocked out pretty good. Hehe, I'll take that as a bonus." He grinned a bit as he whispered to himself, glad that he didn't have to go to war against a confused Belarus just yet._  
_He went towards her and put his hand on her head._  
_"I'll save you. I swear." His face was serious but kind as he reached for her._  
_He lifted her up, careful not to touch any areas with bandages and careful not to accidentally hurt himself more._

_Plus he didn't really want to accidentally mess up her blanket cocoon and see things he didn't need to..._

_He still felt beaten and his wound hurt from time to time, but he didn't really want to stick around in France's house too long. Not safe. For anyone. That was a basic rule every nation also knew._

_And with that, he went outside the room. Belarus was safely in his arms again as he made his way down the stairs._

* * *

**Chapter 6:**

**Step five: Face the truth**

_Blink once... Blink twice... Swirls everywhere... It all danced. It all merged with whatever was next to it._

Belarus' eyes were open, and the room danced before them. She didn't quite know what to do. She didn't really know her current status or situation either.  
She was confused to say the least.  
A sudden, more powerful surge of dizziness hit her, and she clutched her stomach as she sat upright on the bed she found herself resting on.  
It was a good thing she hadn't eaten in days, or she would've found herself most likely spilling her stomach's contents.

As soon as the urge settled down, she moved her hand to try and stabilize her head.  
"Where am I?"

A flash of white before her eyes caught her attention though. She frowned as she took a closer look at herself. Her hands were wrapped in bandages and she was no longer wearing the outfit she last remembered but a light white dress that she wasn't sure if qualified as a casual sun dress or a nightgown.  
She took a closer look at her surroundings, a simple room with wooden furniture and two doors, one slightly open revealing a bathroom. It was very tidy and clean, the walls were white and the furniture a light colored brown. She then noticed the bed she was on; comfortable and covered in white sheets. The room had a warm and carefree feeling to it, way different to the snowy grave that was her own.  
"Am I... In America's home?" the sudden realization making her quite angry.  
The past events rushed to her mind. Her failed plan. Her damned brother. That imbecile that ruined most of it; The same imbecile that had "saved" her.

Rage filled her senses as she came to the conclusion that America caused her failure. Or that he at least played a big part in it. She didn't want to be saved. She wanted revenge and the peace that would follow it. **Peace**...the word **mocked her** along with the words **"kindness"** and **"happiness"**. They were words she didn't know the true meaning of. Words she had never experienced. Things that she wasn't meant to know by the looks of it. In a mere second, the thoughtful - albeit resentful - state she was in completely shifted.

"If you plan on keeping me here. On "saving" me or whatever it is you wish to do. Then you have another thing coming, America." a twisted grin formed on her face as she thought. But as soon as it came, it went. Her expression shifted into one of pure sadness as her twisted grin lowered into a sad smile. "You see... I am broken beyond repair."

She got on her feet, the dress falling clumsily over her knees.  
She took a second to steady herself, took a deep breath and walked forward. She felt a bit heavy and clumsy, but she made sure to ignore it.  
She reached for the door knob and quietly turned it, determined to make a silent escape.  
She had no clue of how the house was or of what she would do once she got out. Not a clue of where she would live either. But plans didn't seem to work for her lately so she thought doing things as she went was her best bet.

The door opened quietly and slowly, and she carefully peeked out of the opening-

"HEY BELARUS I SEE YOU'RE AWAKE!"

She swore her heart jumped and her eyes bulged as the loud disturbance hit her ears. But she didn't jump or stagger though.

America was, unfortunately, right in the middle of the hallway of the side she wasn't facing.  
"What to do... What to do..." her thoughts ran. _"Well I am getting out one way or another"_ she smiled at her thoughts.

So she lunged at America, punched him in the face and ran past him.  
"OW- W-wait!" America ran after her. He had a thought that this might happen. But he had also hoped to be wrong and that she would for some ungodly reason, be cooperative.  
_"You won't get away. I made a promise."_  
As crazy as he thought himself to be thinking, he knew he would have to be serious if he were to succeed. And there was no way in hell he was going to fail.  
There was America, the goofball that failed at reading the atmosphere, that made cheesy jokes (get it?) and all around acted like a happy doofus. But there was also the serious America, the one that would follow an idea through, the one that would be rational and act on cue, the one serious, tough and brave enough to rebel against England and piece together the dream of freedom through blood, sweat and tears until it became a reality.

So he ran after Belarus, wondering what she was going to do next, his mind dead set on his goal.

Belarus on the other part, was blindly turning corners and descending stairs trying to find an exit and oddly enough she found herself in the perfect weapon shop, the kitchen. She smiled again as she reached for the biggest knife in her sight...

* * *

_"Where is she?"_  
America wearily looked around the kitchen - the last place he saw her run to - with serious worry. He did **not** need another stab wound.  
And sadly for him, that seemed to be **exactly** what Belarus wanted to give him.  
She jumped on him from heaven knows where and pinned him down, her acquired knife on his throat.  
It seemed that everyone wanted to stab the American lately. How rude.

"Where's the exit?"  
"Whoa wait a minute-"  
"I said-"  
"This is **my** house, meaning **my** rules and **you** are staying **here**." America spat out as he maneuvered himself out of Belarus' grasp, managing to pin her down in the process. Whoa where did **that** burst of authority come from?

He had her immobile. His knee was on her stomach and his hands held hers above her head. His face was inches from hers, glaring at her with uncharacteristic sternness.

"Let go of me!" she started kicking and flailing in every direction, shaking her head as she screamed.  
"No." America simply replied, keeping her on a firm hold. "Look. Whether you like it or not, you're staying here."

"No! Let go!"

"Look. You've got no choice. You've got no chance."

_No chance..._ The words echoed in her head and she suddenly found herself on the verge of tears with frustration. Her kicking stopped and she fell limp, eyes darkening with realization.  
"I really do have no chance. I never did, did I?"

America stared at her, shocked. He had no idea what he said would have this effect.  
He took the chance and loosened his grip. He observed her expression. She seemed to be far away, her mind that is. She wasn't moving and the only thing that showed time hadn't stopped was the rising and lowering of her chest as she breathed. He figured she had somehow burned away all the enraged energy or something so he took it as the chance to move on. He stood up and offered her a hand to stand up, which she eventually took.

_Maybe all those interior conflicts exhausted her? Did she give up? Did I just win round 1?_ The thoughts in America's head were like those. He had an idea of what happened but with her it was odd. He let it go for now and decided that now was the change to try and get a normal situation going. One that didn't involve yelling and stabbing for a change. Yes, he'd offer her dinner.

"So, uh, wanna eat?"  
"...Alright."  
"..." he didn't respond.

He lead her away instead.

* * *

In her mind, her thoughts were scrambling. Maybe she really didn't have a will of her own anymore. Maybe she was just a failure. Maybe-  
She returned to reality briefly, only to realize that America was staring at her.  
"What?"  
"N-nothing, you just haven't let go of my hand for a good 15 minutes or so..." he awkwardly grinned.

_Wait, I'm holding his hand? Oh right, he was leading me to dinner or so I think..._  
"Hmph." she let go harshly and scanned her surroundings.  
A simple balcony bathed in sunshine. Its floor was made of wood, there was a simple, circular, small, white table with a glass top two tables and you could see the garden clearly from there. Nice and green with a few scattered red flowers. It was oddly relaxing to be there. She made her way to the table and harshly sat down without a word, America sitting on the chair across.

"So, uhm, I already told the servants to make dinner. It'll take a bit."

She nodded in response. She didn't really know what to expect anymore. Didn't know right from wrong or what she should or shouldn't do. She didn't know which path to walk on...

* * *

Their meal had gone by awkwardly and quietly, both nations involved in their thoughts.  
Belarus' involved a swirling mess of memories and confusion but oddly enough, she found herself curious about her future, wondering how her new life would be. She still wanted revenge. She was still mad. But she was at a stand-still. For now. Her moods changed erratically in her, and she found her resolves shifting constantly. Nothing really made much sense. So she was slowly growing accepting of her apparent fate, at least for a few minutes at a time. But the thing was, was she slowly reconsidering her life and maybe heading towards a slow recovery? Or was this the calm before the storm?

America on the other hand, was still thinking on what had happened back there. The way she froze when he lead her away, her hand clung to his but her face showed no expression. Her gaze was far away and for a second, she seemed as if she were lifeless.  
Yet something in her expression revealed real pain. He knew she needed help. He was clear on the fact that she was probably down the road of insanity. But he knew that when he made his vow to save her.  
He knew she wasn't just hurt. He knew she was completely **broken**.

* * *

He quietly wondered what to do next, clear on the fact that Belarus would be unpredictable.  
"I may not know how to help her right now... But I'll figure it out. No matter what. I'm saving her and that's that."  
Right now, America was in his room, sitting on his bed. He had left Belarus in her room, handing her a few bags full of clothes and supplies such as shampoo and soap, towels and all the other things a maid said she would need. He was thankful for having a female maid that took care of buying the things. Yet Belarus had just nodded and closed the door. Her eyes dark and lost in thought.

A sudden knock on his door brought him back to reality.  
"Come in."

A young servant came in, eyes a bit wary as he held a paper in his hands.  
"Excuse me master, it's that Russia has sent a letter. He wishes to hold a meeting with you tomorrow regarding "personal" issues as he calls them. I need your reply as to whether or not the meeting will be scheduled properly..."

Just what he needed. To face that psycho right now...

* * *

**A/N: HEY THERE!** I really hope you enjoyed the chapter! I spent a lot of time on it and I erased it and restarted it a few times too. I had a lot of trouble trying to portray Belarus' thoughts and her actions. I just want people to see that nothing she does will make much sense at times since she's completely out of it. So yeah, making her expressions and actions shift like a crazy person was a bit hard. As for America, I'm having a bit of trouble trying to make him be all serious and not too OOC. I mean, nobody (in my opinion) would remain 100% happy and cheerful under those circumstances and chain of events. Of course, he'll still have his normal happy times, but I think he would be a bit serious at first before completely relaxing and acting normal again. And I'll stop ranting now. Any questions, feel free to ask. XD

Anyway, I tried my best and I'm a bit pleased with the outcome. But not too much. **PLEASE REVIEW. PLEASE. And I'll love you forever~ If not, I'll come and push you off of your bed while you sleep. Somehow... xD**

I don't own Hetalia and stuff... And I'm sorry if there are any typos.


	7. Step six: Compromise

**A/N: **Did I surprise you?

* * *

**_Recap:_**

_A sudden knock on his door brought him back to reality._  
_"Come in."_

_A young servant came in, eyes a bit wary as he held a paper in his hands._  
_"Excuse me master, it's that Russia has sent a letter. He wishes to hold a meeting with you tomorrow regarding "personal" issues as he calls them. I need your reply as to whether or not the meeting will be scheduled properly..."_

_Just what he needed. To face that psycho right now..._

* * *

**Chapter 7:**

**Step six: Compromise**

He didn't want to be here. He really didn't.

America walked along the halls of the nations' usual meeting building. His face was sporting a frown as he somewhat nervously made his way to the room in which his meeting with Russia would take place. He eventually reached his destination and stepped inside, instantly noticing the man already inside the room. America proceeded to sit down, setting his briefcase on the table and setting a hand on top of it, his fingers tapping the surface rhythmically as if they had a mind of their own. He wasn't scared but he was a bit weary and with good reason. A meeting room filled with arguing nations was one thing, being alone with Russia was another.  
His gaze fixed on Russia's, waiting for him to speak first. As if on cue Russia smiled and began to talk.

"I see you lived, America. I'm sure my sister is alive too then?"

"Y-yes." America quickly said, cursing at himself for letting that stutter leave his lips.

Russia's smile faltered for a second but it came back almost instantly.  
"Well I bet you are curious as to why I have called you here. But I bet you already know why, da? You see, I am tired of my country's relation to Belarus' as you already know from our past encounter. So I came up with another plan after **you ruined** that last one." Russia pronounced the last sentence as if venom was actually dripping from his mouth, making America shift uncomfortably in his seat.

"And the plan is...?" America summoned all his bravery and sat up straight, he raised his face and pulled together a serious expression as he also crossed his arms on his chest, trying to look like a formidable opponent.

"It is quite simple really! You get Belarus; I get to be freed from her fully! And if you say no, I'll simply kill both of you~ Oh and if she approaches me, I'll also kill the both of you. Do we have a deal, da?" Russia smiled 'sweetly' at America, seemingly uncaring of the threat and conditions he had said.

America didn't allow himself to show any emotion or reaction. He simply remained the same and thought for a moment. After a little while he came to the conclusion that he actually didn't mind. Gaining official control over Belarus that is. He wasn't a fan of the dying part of course. In any case this made his own plan even easier. With Belarus officially under his care, he could keep her there without raising many suspicions plus he'd have all the time in the world to help her.

"Alright, we have a deal."

"Good! Now let us do the paperwork, da~?"  
Russia pulled up a rather large stack of papers.  
America twitched a little when he saw the pile but remained emotionless on the outside nonetheless. This would take a while...

* * *

A few hours later the meeting had ended and America admitted that everything had went better than expected. It seemed that Belarus would now completely belong to America forever though. Russia had also promised to never interfere or do anything to either of them as long as Belarus didn't approach him. But as good as that sounded for a while eventually America grew a bit uneasy though. The nation they had made a deal over wasn't aware of the news yet and he had a pretty scary idea of what Belarus' reaction could be when he had to tell her. _"I really don't want to be stabbed..."_ America frowned as he walked alone on his way home with a burger in his hand.

But while chewing his meal, he awkwardly smiled as he once again realized: "_This isn't all bad. Actually this is progress! It might be a slow progress but I'll get there."_

But then he made a horrified expression as if he had forgotten something utterly important. _"Wait a minute! I have to add a new star to my flag!"_

* * *

Back in his home, America asked his seemingly terrified servants where Belarus was. All of them took a step back except one that realized what was going on a bit too late. So he took a step forward.  
"She...uh...she's in the-the balcony, master."

"Okay! I really don't see why you're all scared though. Something happened?"

"Oh no! A-and you'll see..."

America raised an eyebrow suspiciously but turned away and started to walk towards the balcony. Just as directed, Belarus was there. She was wearing a simple sun dress that somewhat reminded America of her old, trademark dress. It was completely dark blue but it was made of a lighter fabric and it wasn't big and voluminous. It covered most of her legs since she was sitting on the floor though. It had the sleeves like a tank top's and she wore a small white bow on her head. She wasn't wearing any shoes and her eyes were focused on something else. America found himself staring at her for some reason he couldn't quite understand and he almost didn't notice what the servants meant. **Almost.** In her hand she held a knife. As she sat, she played around with it, violently stabbing an unlucky chunk of wood from time to time.

Back in reality, America gulped as he realized this. Now he **really didn't** want to tell her the news... But gathering himself together, he took a deep breath and walked closer to her.

"Hi there." he quietly said with a nervous smile in place.  
She stopped what she was doing and her eyes widened for some reason. Maybe she was surprised? In any case, her expression returned to normal and replied. "Hello." But her eyes never met his.

Well it was now or never.  
"Uh, I just came back from a meeting... With Russia."  
At the mention of his name, she frowned, the grip on her knife noticeably increased and she stabbed the innocent chunk of wood with such force that the knife became completely embedded in it.  
Maybe never was a better option...

"It was about me, yes?" she quietly asked, pulling the knife out with intimidating ease, her face never turning to meet his.  
America's eyes widened as he observed what she did but eventually analyzed her statement and replied. "Y-yeah."

America took a step closer and kneeled down next to her, trying not to look at the innocent chunk of wood that became her target.

"...what will become of me then?"

_"Here we go, America. Just say it._" he thought. Then he said: "Well, to put it bluntly, you're mine now."

"What?" This time, her face instantly snapped to the side and met his, surprise clear in her eyes.

"Russia and I came to an agreement. You are to stay with me from now on. You are no longer associated with him in any way. Oh and if you show up there he's going to kill us both...ehehe." the last part came as a forced chuckle from him.

Her eyes widened and her knife fell from her grasp, making a loud bump against the floor. _"No longer a part of him? I'm freed from brother? Completely freed... I'm America's now? Does this mean I get a new life? Another chance? What?_" she thought. Somehow, she couldn't find any rage in her. She didn't feel like thinking of ways to try to escape from said agreement. She felt no violent impulse. Nothing. If anything, deep inside (yes, **very** deep) she felt a little bit... relieved? And she didn't understand why... So she silently stayed immobile, pondering on the same things over and over but never gaining a response.

America in the other hand, released the breath he didn't know he was holding. Somehow, god had spared him a beating. He noticed that Belarus had her blank 'thinking' expression so he stood up slowly.

"I'll be in my office if you need me. I guess you also need time to think what just happened too. Well, see ya later; I got a new star to add!" he smiled faintly and walked away into his home.

Belarus just sat there. But then an actual thought hit her. Why would America risk his life just to keep her? Hell, why would he even **want** to keep her? But then, for some reason, a smile crept up her face.  
She was free from her past life in a way. Maybe she could now have a different life... She felt like a fool, smiling and thinking of letting go of past ambitions just because someone kept taking risks for her. But even the smallest act of kindness towards her felt huge. And this... She had **never** experienced something of the sort. But it had only been one day; it made no sense to her as to why America did that. It made even less sense that she felt content. Maybe that fool was somehow different? Just being around him made you notice the happy aura he gave off but she never deemed it as contagious...  
But then again, what about revenge? Why was her desire for it suddenly dropping? It still made no sense! But why didn't she care? Why did she feel like sitting back and dreaming again! ? Did just the fact of being around America start to influence her? Why? How? It had only been days for god's sake!

But then again...  
Her hand reached up to her weak smile as she stated.  
"I haven't smiled in ages..."

This was when the first of her many wounds healed.

Maybe being with America wouldn't be too bad. He deserved a chance at least right? Right now, it seemed as if all the revenge, anger and pain could wait until later.

...but later is closer than it seems.

* * *

A/N: Hi~ Did I surprise anyone with my super ninja skills? By that I mean posting something an update the next day. You see, I start classes soon so I'm determined to finish this soon. Or at least as soon as I can. Like 3 or 4 chapters still left. Maybe 5 if I get all artistic. XD (Was completely wrong when I said 4 in a past chapter lol) I just felt all inspired yesterday and kept writing like a maniac. XD

Anyway, as for this chapter, let's see... Well the deal between Russia and America is set. America sure was lucky as hell that Belarus was having one of her 'calmer' days. You see, I intend her to, yes, be super crazy at times but she'll also have moments (or days) of sanity (Well, as sane as she could get that is. Since she can also get a bit confused and think a bit of nonsense during that time too.). But they are little moments which show that she isn't completely gone, that she still has a thread of hope that can be pulled into the light. *gets all poetic* I hope you get what I meant by that. XD

The part about when the first wound was healed, I meant it in the emotional way. Like, every time America manages to reach really to her (In this case, she made the realization that he somehow wanted to keep her and that he had freed her even thought that put him in some danger.) she'll start to come back to reality. I hope I don't seem like a crazy maniac saying this but what I try to say is that, in a way, kindness(and love) are what she had always needed. They are her cure.

I don't know... I kind of wanted to explain that last bit for no reason. XD Anyway, REVIEW PLEASE OR I'LL MAKE BELARUS PLAY WITH YOU LIKE SHE DID WITH THE CHUNK OF WOOD! Love you all~

Hiroko-chan103

^- Thanks for reviewing! *gives internet cookies* :D


End file.
